


Snow Fight

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, vaguely referenced Astra/Cat, vaguely referenced Eliza/Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: The Danvers-Grant-In-Ze-Henshaw family takes a vacation, Kara and Alex aren't exactly pleased or they weren't.





	Snow Fight

“Whose idea was this again?” Alex asks, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

“Eliza’s and Aunt Cat’s,” Kara says, her voice farther away than it should be, “they tricked us into coming.”

Turning around when she realizes Kara’s voice is even farther away than before Alex glares at the younger woman. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba - goddammit! Kara!” Alex brushes the snow off her face, sputtering slightly.

Before the younger woman can blink Alex has raced toward her, jumping into the Kryptonian’s arms and knocking her to the ground. Taking handfuls of snow Alex drops them on Kara’s face, laughing as the younger woman sputters. After long moments Alex brushes the snow away from Kara’s mouth, leaning down to press their lips together.

Eliza’s voice breaks them apart, “Girls!”

She’s still nowhere to be seen as Alex stumbles to stand, “I’m sorry, Kara,” she says, “I did -”

“I did,” Kara says after kissing her again, “and I intend for it to happen a great deal more.”

Alex smiles and slowly nods, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex for 11. "Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”


End file.
